


Light Over Ocean

by Pagalini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagalini/pseuds/Pagalini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was chasing the ripples of the aurora borealis when he felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Over Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a kink meme prompt. It has been moved over from my lj account (nafilala) seeing as I find myself spending way more time here on the AO3.   
> I'm afraid I've no idea where the original prompt is, but kudos to whoever posted it!

It had been a crummy thing only a half hour ago - a crappy motel room on the bad side of town, all dingy light fixtures and stained linen. But hey, a half hour is plenty of time for change. At least, it is for someone( _thing_ ) like them. Now it's all plush comforters, a bed all rolling and vast like an ocean, pillows as soft as the lip of a frothing wave. Matching colour schemes (which is vaguely creepy, but hey, each to their own) and oddly fragrant air; spiced and electric with tension.

Gabriel was chasing the ripples of the aurora borealis when he felt it; a tug at his Grace, a pang that struck him deep and made the sweep of his wings falter (for a moment in all the North there was no wind, and people wondered at it) and fling him away, skimming the atmosphere (that thin blue line, so beautiful) like a small smooth stone sent skipping over still waters.

_Castiel_ , he'd thought as all that he was drew in like gathering storm clouds, coalescing into the vessel - flooding the body, lending breath to the lungs and clarity to the foggy sleeping mind. _What are you doing?_

On that lovely ocean bed in that lovely out-of-place room, he finds his little brother rutting with a demon. Quite enthusiastically, too - his head tipped back and to the side, flushed, blue eyes shuttered behind the dark sweep of his eyelashes. His body rolling like a wave of that ocean bed, jolting with the impact of the demon _fucking_ him; thighs slapping ass, again-again-again in a filthy, filthy staccato.

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Crowley is saying, his accent curling his words into sharp, certain things. "Dirty - _ah_ \- little angel."

"I - I am _clean_ ," says Castiel, petulant like a child, (and boy, right now that is an image Gabriel _really doesn't need_ ) the words stuttering and stretched out around the relentless jab-jab-jab of Crowley's dick into his fucked-out hole. Then - "...Ga - Gabriel-?"

Gabriel's never seen a demon shift so fast - over he goes, rolling off the side of the bed even as it shrinks to a dirty single and the pure radiance of a moment ago cranks down to the irritating dirty yellow of an old bulb. It'd be funny if it weren't for Castiel, legs splayed out and his ass fucked-out, eyes glossy and lips glossier. Hell, maybe it is funny. It's an improvement on the Flasher Trenchcoat of Doom, at least (and shut up, that so deserves the capitals).

"Gabriel," says Crowley from the floor behind the bed, as if Gabriel couldn't see him anyway; couldn't feel the darkness of him curled up inside, the hard red cock dripping with precome, sticky where it's pressed against his own stomach. "We were just getting - acquainted."

"Is that what they're calling it these days, huh?" Gabriel laughs, a little hysterically. "Actually, no, rewind - better way to say it is _what the fuck, little bro_ and hey, don't stop on my account." A surreptitious snap later and he's naked too, cock red and hard and ready for action. Cas - Castiel _moans_ , a little breathy sob of pleasure. Gabriel wants in, right the fuck now, so he goes - up onto the bed and hey, angel mojo is at least good for one thing and right now looks like that's fixing the motel room back up to fairytale standards. In goes his cock and wow Castiel is tight, his ass like a fist but hotter, better. Gabriel thrusts in, no finesse, just sloppy hunger, in and in and in until he can feel his balls drawing up tight, hear Castiel making these fucking glorius sounds when he moves just right and _there_ , watching him loose it, unravel, so beautiful it's like they're flying together in the light of Eden.

Then Crowley's on the bed again and fuck, if angel mojo is good for redecorating then demon mojo must be for fucking, because Crowley's got Castiel's dick in his mouth and is going at it like a pro, humping sharp and fast into his own hand at the same time. Castiel just sobs, sobs and tightens, quick little flutters that feel crazy-good.

Crowley's fingers move to _there_ and Castiel is even tighter and the extra friction of moving fingers is enough to send Gabriel hurtling into nothing, white flaring up to match the burn of pleasure snapping through him in a flood of molten gold. Cas is next to go, coming on his cock, ass like a vice and face so full of emotion it's confusing and wonderful all at once, going, " _Ah - ah - ah_ ," as he stutters his way over, Crowley swallowing it all smooth and smug, sucking him through the afterglow.

"Cheers," he says, pulling off abruptly a moment later with a cocky, infuriating grin, licking his own come off of his hands. "That was _delicious_.” – Like it was a freaking _show_ , not an angel - two angels - fucking like the world is going to end ( _and ouch, bad word choice there, much?_ )

Crowley's gone, just like that - and wow, awkward. But then Castiel smoothly slides out from under Gabriel and then curls back into his side, downy dark head tucked close against his shoulder. Gabriel has no real clue as to what just happened, but he's run with the pagans for long enough to not mind inexplicable trysts. 

He presses his lips to Castiel's forehead, and basks in the closeness of his Grace. 


End file.
